


Temporary Satan

by InkyStardust



Category: Cookies - Ninja Sex Party, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: In-Universe Ninja Sex Party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyStardust/pseuds/InkyStardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Devil decides to go on vacation, Danny Sexbang is chosen to be the temporary King of Hell until his vacation is over. As you can probably assume, things don't go well for him, Ninja Brian, or anyone, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Phone Call

It all started with a phone call.

Who would’ve thought that a phone call would lead to a long, crazy two weeks filled with a shit-ton of sex, hellbeasts, broken hearts, murder- _lots_ of murder-, cookies, hellfire, and heavy metal.

Though, most of the things previously listed aren’t unfamiliar to Ninja Sex Party. But these two weeks will certainly be some of the most memorable ones to come.

Life was never really normal for the time-travelling, space-exploring, ass-kicking comedy band duo; to put in simple words, there was never a dull moment in their lives. Slaying dragons, slapping unicorns, blowing up suns, fighting space aliens (and sometimes banging them) were just a few of the many things they did in their spare time.

Ninja Brian- a psychopathic, ill-tempered, homicidal electric keyboard player- and his best friend and roommate, Danny Sexbang- a sex-crazed, sensual, hopelessly romantic vocalist-, make quite the unusual and unordinary team. To say that they get along perfectly would be a lie; yet they have a strange and complicated relationship that has somehow stood the test of time for many years.

But their friendship was really put on the line, this time. Here’s how it all began:

——————–

It was a sunny Saturday morning, tons of sunlight pouring in through the windows of the large apartment. Danny had been cleaning up the place all morning. Turns out, a girl isn’t totally cool with the idea of fucking you when there’s a bunch of blood all inside your apartment. Dan figured this out last night when his late-night hookup ran out of the room screaming at the sight of crimson spilled everywhere. Dammit, Brian.

Why is blood so hard to remove from carpet? You’d think that after years of Brian’s murder sprees, Dan would be used to cleaning up blood, and would’ve gotten accustomed to it by now. Yet, still, no matter how hard he scrubbed, there was always that splotch of crimson that just _refused_ to come off the carpet. So there he sat on his knees, blue kimono draping over his figure, large frizzy hair even frizzier and messier than usual, sweating profusely as he scrubbed up blood from the floor. Suddenly, he heard his phone ring. He sighed, got up, and walked over to the coffee table where his phone sat, vibrating and blasting Africa by Toto. As he picked up the phone, he noticed that whoever was calling him was an unknown number with no caller-ID. Weird.

He answered the phone, and raised it up to his ear.

“Hello? Danny Sexbang speaking,” he greeted in a welcoming and coy tone. The only response was a few unintelligible words spoken in a low, distorted, scratchy voice. There was a bunch of odd background noise and some sort of intense interference to where he couldn’t understand anything that was being said. His eyebrows furrowed. “Hello?” he said again.

“NEE–…. JOB F–… –ELL….”

“What?” Dan pressed the phone closer to his ear. The last word he heard, from what he assumed the other person had said, at least, was “soon” before a **very** loud, inhuman screech emitted from his phone and shot right into his ear. A violent, unpleasant chill shot through his body- through his veins, his bones, his muscles, and what felt like his soul- and caused a harsh spasm from his entire body. He tossed the phone to the ground as it continued to shriek, the dreadful feeling lingering uncomfortably in him. His wide eyes remained on the screen of the phone for a few more seconds until the noise finally stopped, and the call ended.

He stood there for a while, heart pounding out of his chest, too petrified to even move. _Don’t be a puss, Dan,_ he thought to himself. _Stop being a puss._

He slowly began moving towards the phone, taking cautious steps as if it was a wild rabid animal, ready to attack at any moment. Once he reached it, he bent down and picked it up, placing it on the nearby couch with shaky, unsteady hands. He opened his lips and took in a long, sharp breath, and exhaled. Alright, that was fucking weird. Must’ve been a prank call or something. A fucked up prank call, really.

He turned around to get back to his cleaning when suddenly, he was faced by an all black figure standing right in front of him. He screamed at the top of his lungs- an embarrassingly high-pitched scream, in fact- and jumped back, hands raised in the air defensively. His tense muscles relaxed when he recognised the pair of striking blue eyes glaring at him. He sighed.

“Brian, I told you about sneaking up behind me, dude. Not cool.”

The ninja just scowled at him. Then his eyes shifted from Danny to the phone on the couch, then back to him.

“It’s nothing,” Dan sighed, rubbing his now aching head. “It was a prank call, it just kinda freaked me out. Don’t worry about it,” he assured.

Brian nodded in response, and flipped his signature middle finger up before he turned around, and walked back into his bedroom so he could continue to watch the Golden Girls marathon on TV.

Dan fell back onto the couch, slouching down the soft cushions and trying to calm down. That was a lot that happened in just a minute. His head was pounding, throbbing, and his body ached. Does fear do that to you? This didn’t seem like a normal side effect of momentary blind fear. Maybe he just needed to sit down for a few minutes before he got back to cleaning.

Well, those few minutes turned into an hour, and he was still sitting there, waiting for his aches to subside, to no avail. _Jesus_ , he thought, _what the hell’s wrong with me?_ Not only did **every** part of him hurt like hell, but that feeling he felt surge through his body when he got that phone call, was still lingering in him. It didn’t feel good at all. It almost felt like there was something inside of him waiting to rip itself out, and he didn’t like it. It felt like… anger, and negativity, lots of it- but more than that, way more intense than that. He couldn’t put his finger on the feeling, and it scared him.

Brian came out of his room, and when he saw Dan still on the couch, he walked over to him, his questioning glare meeting Dan’s eyes with a quirked eyebrow.

“I feel like shit.” Danny spat out at him, his words a bit sharp.

Brian tilted his head slightly.

“I’m in a shitty mood, and everything hurts. Just leave me alone for a little bit, Bri.”

The ninja continued to scowl at him for a while, then pulled out a tiny notebook and pen from his pocket. He opened the book, scribbled down something very quickly, and presented it to his roommate.

It was a doodle of him and Dan going grocery shopping. Two stick figures, one with giant scribbly hair and a happy face pushing a shopping cart, and the other with an angry face and a knife in his hand. He flipped to the next page, and there was another sloppy drawing. The two same stick figures, him and Dan, except this time, they were squirting icing onto a large fancy cake.

Dan thought about it; baking _did_ always cheer him up on a bad day, no matter what the reason was. “You know what?” he began. “Yeah. Let’s bake a fucking cake. And get a shitload of toppings, like cookies and sprinkles and gumdrops.” He thought about the wonderful idea and nodded, dreamily saying “yeah” a few times. So, Dan got up, even though he felt literally like he was on fire, and walked out the door with Brian to go get some ingredients for the best damned cake they were ever gonna make.


	2. The Can of Sprinkles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Brian's "quick" trip to the supermarket doesn't go as planned, and Danny's temper isn't helping the situation. In fact, it ends up flaring the situation much farther than anyone had expected it to.

Danny had a completely different aura, today, and it bothered Ninja Brian to no end. Sure, some days when he wasn’t feeling like himself, Danny’s usually bright and bubbly attitude was a bit dulled, or was replaced with a negative vibe, overall, but today was different.

_Really_ different.

Brian could practically _see_ the violent, negative energy oozing from Danny’s slim figure as they walked down the street, on their way to the supermarket. Not only could he ‘see’ it, but he could feel it. And it wasn’t a pleasant feeling. It kept Brian on edge the entire time that they walked, as Danny kept up a conversation about a range of topics, from his love of the band Nirvana, to why he’d always hated that one guy from _The Price is Right-_ the latter of the two causing him to go on a long, fervid rant about how some people’s faces just look stupid as hell, and how it angers him. It was an intense rant that produced sentences such as:

“God, his face is just… fucking… stupid.”

“Like, how do you live with yourself? Knowing that every time you look in the mirror you’re looking at a stupid, dumb-ass face.”

“WHY DO FACES LIKE HIS EXIST? WHY DID GOD DECIDE TO MAKE STUPID ASS FACES LIKE THAT? HIS FACE IS FUCKING DUMB.”

“I HATE HIS FACE. AND I HATE HIM.”

“FUCKING SHIT-FACED PRICK.”

The list goes on, and gets progressively worse. Ninja Brian would simply nod in agreement to everything he said, listening cautiously as Dan just went on and on, getting angrier and angrier about the topic; which was fairly odd, for it was rare that Dan ever got this heated over _anything,_ let alone the small topic of stupid faces.

Luckily, the “conversation” was cut short when Dan pointed out that they had finally arrived at their destination.

The double self-sliding doors opened as they approached. The duo walked inside the large, busy supermarket, filled with the blended noise of small talk amongst shoppers, the beeping of groceries being scanned at the front counters, and music playing from the speakers above. Dozens of people with shopping carts strolled up and down the aisles, swerving around others to get to where they needed to go. It was chaos, but the normal, average chaos of everyday shopping. Hopefully, Dan thought to himself, he would be able to deal with it all today.

“Alright.” Danny reached down into the pocket of his kimono, dug out a neatly folded piece of paper, and opened it up to reveal a list of ingredients needed for their special cake. “Let’s get going, Brian,” Dan said with a sigh, in an unenthusiastic tone.

And so, after grabbing a shopping cart with obnoxiously loud squeaky wheels that Danny knew would drive him insane, they began their treacherous journey throughout the supermarket, squeezing between people in small aisles, constantly colliding with other shopping carts, searching endlessly to find tiny food items within a massive store. Thirty minutes of aggravation had passed, and they had gathered most of the ingredients on the list.

At this point, they were in aisle 15, where Danny thought the whipped cream should be. Brian pushed the squeaky cart around as he trailed right behind his bandmate.

“Wait-”

When Dan abruptly stopped walking, after realizing that they might’ve just passed the whipped cream, Brian didn’t have enough time to stop until he had already ran the cart full-force into the back of Dan. Immediately, Danny took in a sharp breath and winced, tensing up his entire body as it jerked forward from the impact. Squeezing his hands into tight fists, and gritting his teeth, he took in a _deep_ long breath through his nose. Ninja Brian could swear that he saw smoke rising from Dan’s body- _literally_. And he was starting to give off those really negative vibes again; even worse than they had been before.

Danny eventually turned around to Brian with a piercing sharp glare and a frigid countenance. Brian would return the glare with an angry shrug, the kind of shrug that presented itself in a “Sorry, chill the fuck out.” kinda way.

Danny rolled his eyes and spoke in a low tone. “I think the whipped cream is right there, yeah?” He reached his arm out weakly, pointing at the row of whipped cream cans on the shelf next to Brian. He picked one up, and carelessly tossed it in the cart. “Alright, let’s--”

It was then that he glanced down, and noticed a small boy standing at his feet, gazing up at him. The kid was… just staring at him with big, clueless blue eyes. He didn’t seem angry, or excited, or anything. He just had this emotionless, blank look on his face. He couldn’t have been older than 10 years old. Dan stared back with tired eyes, expecting the kid to move along, or to say something, at least. But, no. He just kept gawking at him with that stupid look on his face. Dan’s eyes narrowed. The two would begin a staredown, now, that lasted way longer than it should have, to say the least. The tall man glared at the gawking child for what seemed like minutes, and still, the kid did nothing.

“What the hell do you want?!” Danny finally snapped, throwing his hands up in the air.

The kid continued to look at him for a few seconds, until he finally replied. “Why are you wearing your pajamas?”

Danny’s brow furrowed. “Pajamas?” He looked down at the blue silk kimono he was wearing, then back at the boy. “I’m not wearing pajamas.”

“Yeah, you are.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Yeah, you are.”

“ _I’m not.”_

“Are, too!! It’s, like, a bathrobe.”

“A bathro--? Look, kid.” Dan grabbed the silky blue fabric of his kimono and tugged on it to show the insolent kid. “This is a kimono,” he said in a mocking, condescending tone as he leaned down a bit towards the kid’s face. “See? Say it with me. A **kimono**.” He spaced out the word and annunciated each syllable. “Got it?” He raised an eyebrow, waiting for a response.

The small boy examined the kimono that Dan was wearing, then brought his eyes up back to Danny’s.

“It’s a bathrobe.”

“I JUST FUCKIN--” Dan stopped himself, took in a deep breath, and exhaled. “Listen, you-- _listen_. This right here-” He tugged repeatedly on his kimono. “-is a kimono. A goddamned, motherfucking, sexy ass kimono.”

“OOOH!!” The kid pointed a finger at Dan. “You said a bad worrddddddd.”

“So fucking what.” Dan shrugged nonchalantly and rolled his eyes. “It’s not a bathrobe. It’s. A. Kimono. A sexy one, at that. Got it?”

“...Okay.” The boy replied, giving him that blank stare again. “It looks stupid, though.”

Lips curling into a slight frown, Dan bit his tongue and held back words that would get him in a lot of trouble. He stood up straight and sighed, looking over at Brian, chuckling a bit. “You know what? Nope. Doesn’t matter.” He stretched and groaned a little bit, turning back towards the kid. “Ladies love it, and that’s all that matters.”

“Girls like when you wear _that?”_

_“_ Yup. This kimono has gotten me a lot of puss--”

_He’s a kid, Dan, he’s a KID._  

“--ssssshups. Pushups, yeah, gotta keep a healthy bod, ya know.”

The boy looked him up and down before saying, “You still look stupid in that.”

“Your face is fucking stup-- Wait, why am I arguing with a kid? I have more important stuff to do. Come on, Ninja Brian, let’s go.”

Just as they turned to leave, Dan heard the kid say behind his back, “Your hair looks dumb, too.”

Oh, that’s the last fucking straw.

Dan sharply turned around, grabbed the kid by his shirt, and yanked him close so that their faces were almost touching. “ _Listen, you little shit--”_

“ **Ahem.”**

Dan looked up, and saw some old hag standing at the end of the aisle, glaring suspiciously at him.

_Shit, this doesn’t look good from her point of view, does it?_

Loosening his grip on the boy’s shirt, he stood up and watched as the kid ran off ahead. That lady was still looking at him, with a wrinkly face that said “I’ve got my eye on you.” With a sigh, Dan turned around, and went back to his shopping adventure.

“... Sorry, Ninja Brian. Didn’t mean to hold us up for that long.”

The ninja nodded, raising his hands in the air as an understanding gesture.

Dan sighed. “Okay, the last ingredient is sprinkles. That should be easy to find, right?”

\----------------

He was wrong. Oh, so wrong. That was the single hardest ingredient to find in this entire store.

15 minutes, and at least a dozen aisles that they’d searched through- no luck. That same old lady was following him around now, too. Every time he turned around, that wrinkly ass dinosaur was standing just a few feet away from them with that same suspicious glare. And the squeaking of their shopping cart was slowly driving Danny insane. He felt like he was hanging on to his remaining sanity by a _very_ thin thread. And Brian could definitely see it on his face. So, when he saw a lone can of sprinkles sitting out of place on one of the shelves in the aisle, he was quick to tap Dan’s shoulder and point at it.

“OH, THANK GOD.” Dan practically yelled out. As he reached his hand out to grab the prized possession, in a flash, he saw a pair of tiny hands grab the can of sprinkles and rip it off of the shelf.

He darted his eyes over to the culprit- none other than that damned brat from before. Except this time, he had somewhat of a pout on his face. Dan immediately took in a long breath. Here goes nothing.

“Hey, I--”

“NO! THESE ARE MY SPRINKLES. YOU AIN’T GETTIN’ ‘EM.”

Well, we’re off to a great start.

Brian pulled out his knife with a loud _shingk!_ and took a step towards the boy, but Dan held him back with his arm. “No, Ninja Brian. No killing kids. Not after last time.”

Brian rolled his eyes, slid the knife back into his pocket, and stood back. Dan knelt down to the kid’s height, forcing a smile onto his face.

“Heyyyy. Look, I know you already have that can of sprinkles right there, but we _really_ need it for a cake we’re making. If you give us those sprinkles, I’ll, uh... I’ll let you pick out 3 candy bars and I’ll buy them for you, alright?” He was talking in the kindest voice he could conjure up, and yet, the kid maintained his spiteful glare, and even clutched the can of sprinkles tight against his chest.

“My mom’s already getting me candy bars. I don’t need you to buy me any.”

“Alright, alright- but what if I got you… a few toys, too! That’d be neat, eh?” He grinned as convincingly as he could.

“NO!”

“GIVE ME THOSE FUCKING SPRINKLES, YOU BUCK-TOOTHED SHIT!” Before he knew it, Dan had a tight hold on the sprinkles, and tried prying it from the kid’s hands, unsuccessfully. Now, the two were having a tug of war battle over the delicious treat, as the kid began yelling and screaming for his mom.

“Give me th-- fuck!-- give me those fucking sprink-- stop it--!!”

That little brat was doing anything to get those sprinkles back- kicking, punching, screaming. Danny felt a few surprisingly hard blows against his arms, legs, and torso. Was this kid on steroids?! The two were wrestling each other now, Danny throwing the kid’s body all over the place as the kid threw kicks and hits at Danny’s body- all while both of their hands were still on those damned sprinkles.

The struggle continued until the kid made one fatal blow. He hit Danny’s weak spot- his Achilles heel, the chink in his armor, his foible, his precious jewels.

As you could probably guess, he kicked Danny in the nuts.

Danny let out a loud yelp of anguish; his hands let go of the sprinkles, and went over his crotch as he doubled over, yelling expletives and curses. The kid backed away, holding the sprinkles triumphantly in his hands with a tight clutch. Exhaustion and anger plastered his face as he breathed heavily, watching Danny as he cried out in pain over the sweltering pain in his balls. Brian was secretly chuckling on the inside, enjoying the show.

“You piece of _shit_ _!_ **_”_ **

Danny was able to stand straight, though his figure was still slightly bent over. He pushed his wild hair out of his face, and sent an intimidating glare to the kid standing a few feet in front of him.

The boy pouted his face, and yelled out, “You’re a poopyface! And your mom’s a poopy face, too!!”

“Yeah?” Danny began, his breaths heavy. “Well your mom’s a _fucking_ **_whore!"_**

The kid gasped, and Danny could hear tons of other people gasp along with him.

He looked around and behind him, and realized that a small crowd of people had them surrounded. How long had they been watching? All of their faces were either covered with anger, shock, or horror. Some were with their kids, others were with their partners, and some were by themselves, all watching the altercation.

Danny’s face remained cold and stony, darting his eyes all around to the different people staring at him.

“The fuck are you all looking at, huh?!”

A few of them flinched, some pulling their children closer to them.

“We’re looking at a perverted asshole trying to harass a young child!” Dan heard an elderly voice cry out. He turned towards the voice and-

Of course.

It’s that old lady again, standing less than a foot in front of him. Dan immediately felt more anger rise up within him.

“Perverted?! You think I’m a fucking pervert!?” He pointed at himself and leaned forward towards her, his voice rising in volume and intensity.

“You’re trying to kidnap that child, aren’t you?”

“What makes you think I’d wanna kidnap that snotty piece of shit?” Danny spat back.

The old woman’s face wrinkled up in disgust, and she pointed a bony finger at Dan, waggling it up and down. “Don’t you dare say that about that precious boy over there, young man!”

Dan’s eyes glinted venom as he leaned down to her height, his face nearing hers. “And what the _fuck_ are you gonna do to stop me, you old _bitch_?”

Again, another collective gasp from the crowd around them. The elderly woman’s spunk had disappeared; she shrunk down, and tried to lean away from him, her face drooping into a concerned expression.

There was a disarray of angry shouts and voices coming from around them, now. He continued to glare down the old lady as the chaos rose. Danny could feel himself starting to tremble; his entire body was scorching hot, and that ugly lingering feeling that he’d felt all day since that phone call was intensifying, rising in his chest and swelling in his head. Suddenly, he felt a hand grab his shoulder from behind.

At the touch, he spun around and forcefully swung his arm out to strike whoever had grabbed him. His hand hit someone, and once he was fully turned around, he saw a man holding onto his face with a pained expression.

_“Don’t you fucking touch me!”_ He hissed loudly.

The man backed away, horror staining his eyes. Everyone around him started to do the same thing.

Ninja Brian was watching all of this happen, eyes wide in shock. He’d never seen Danny like this, _ever._ It was intriguing to watch- intriguing, pretty fucking hilarious, and just slightly frightening, to see such a gentle soul flipping out like this. He didn’t even look like himself anymore- the look in his eyes was unrecognizable, his face was twisted in a way that barely looked human, to be quite honest. And to be more honest, Brian was really concerned.

Oh, remember when Brian could swear that there was steam coming from Dan’s body, earlier?

He was **positive** that that was happening, now.

Smoke was rising heavily off of Dan’s figure as he faced the crowd of people surrounding him, as if he was ready to take on every single one of them. Dan was practically a raging bull, at this point, ready to strike at any moment. His breaths were heavy, his fists tight and shaking, shoulders slightly hunched over, teeth gritting. Whispers and voices were spinning and crashing around violently in his head, and he could barely hear anything happening around him anymore. Until, he heard a voice from behind him yell, “ _Hey!”_

He slowly turned his body around to the sound of the voice.

It was the source of all of this chaos- that fucking little brat. He still had the sprinkles in his hand, and an angry look on his face.

“If you want your sprinkles so bad, you can just have ‘em, fart-face!”

And with that statement, the boy reeled his arm back, and sent the can of sprinkles flying towards Danny’s head.

You’d think that in Danny’s current state of unrelenting rage, he’d be able to dodge it with ease- but it was quite the opposite reaction. Dan just watched as the can of sprinkles came hurling at his face. It struck him right in his forehead with a _thunk!_ and fell to the ground at his feet. All of the muscles in his body twitched and shuddered oddly at the strike.

His expression was… unreadable, to say the least.

He held a face that seemed to scream rage and fury, exasperation, irritation beyond words- like he was .03 seconds from snapping, and going absolutely batshit ballistic- but somehow, indifference, aloofness, all at the same time. Danny looked… detached? Dissociated? Almost like he was no longer aware of anything happening, as if a completely different person had taken over. His obscure, cloudy brown eyes gleamed exhaustion, but also malice, and… he just seemed _off._ And no one knew what his next move would be. They all just watched in a tense silence to see what he’d do next.

After a few seconds of staring off into nothingness, he slowly hung his head, and looked down at the can of sprinkles at his feet, wild hair falling over his face. Those fucking sprinkles and that shit-faced kid was the cause of all of this. Looking down at it, the sprinkles seemed to taunt him, in some odd way. Like, _haha, asshole, look what I did to you!_

The whispers jolting around in his head quickly became shouts, screams, shrieks, crackling and crashing around in his head like thunderbolts. His muscles twitched from the unnerving negative vibes surging through his body. That feeling, that lingering feeling in him was rising, rising, **_rising,_ ** ready to erupt, and he hated it, loathed the feeling of losing control of himself- not just his body, but his mind, his _soul._

And yet? Some twisted part inside of him was enjoying this, waiting for the eruption, embracing the sweltering hostility and hatred and aggression within him. Why was he feeling like this? What was happening to him? And why couldn’t he _stop himself?_

He lifted his head up, slowly, oh, so slowly, looking out at the crowd of people watching him with fear in their eyes.

His lips crept up into a grin, and his brown eyes widened, clouding into a vibrant crimson hue. Everything came rushing back to him- the screams, the screeches in his head returned, louder than ever, now laughing maniacally. The unnerving feeling of aggression surged through him once more, flooding into his arms and hands, except now, he welcomed it, he cherished it, he _enjoyed_ the feeling of losing control.

He balled his hands into fists, and immediately, an eruption of flames flared from his forearms, crackling and burning harshly in a fiery aura.

Ninja Brian’s eyes widened at this.

_Oh fuck._

Screams and shouts of horror emitted from the crowd around Dan, just before they all began running away frantically like a bunch of roaches. More flames began to rise from behind him, quickly increasing with intensity and volume, covering the area around him in a hellish inferno in just mere seconds. And he just stood there, smile widening, eyes glinting wickedly in the glow of the flames surrounding him.

God, seeing such fear in their eyes, watching them all so scared and helpless and pathetic, filled Danny with pure bliss. A feeling of power, satisfaction… _pride_ , rose in him _._ Pride that he had caused such chaos in this place. Pride that he’d actually scared them so badly to make them all run away, when just a few seconds ago, they had formed a damn-near angry mob against him. Pride that these worthless people were afraid of him.

But why stop here? The fun was only now beginning. This was only the tip of the iceberg. 

If they were scared now, they'll be shitting their pants in a few moments when he shows them all how much destruction he can  _really_ bring to these wretched humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy yo temporary satan is back, finally got this big chapter done, who knows how long the next one will take lol. but i mean, i kinda have some of it written already, so it shouldnt be too huge of a task but who knows. anyway i hope yall enjoyed, im actually p proud of the writing style i have for this fic, and its really fun to write, so i hope its just as fun to read. love you guys! <3


End file.
